


Naive Harry and Severus Snape

by LivingInTheLight



Series: Naive Harry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Cheeky Harry, Corporal Punishment, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Innocent Harry, M/M, Manipulation, Punishment, Sassy Harry, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Severus Snape, Underage Sex, Virgin Harry, naive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInTheLight/pseuds/LivingInTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t do this, I am 16! I am much too old to get a spanking…” Harry protested weakly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naive Harry and Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> More ideas are still welcome :-)

_“There’s no need to call me ‘sir,’ Professor.”_  
The words had escaped him before he knew what he was saying. Several people gasped, including Hermione. Behind Snape, however, Ron, Dean, and Seamus grinned appreciatively.  
“Detention, Saturday night, my office,” said Snape. “I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter … not even ‘the Chosen One.'” [Harry Potter and the half-blood prince – JK Rowling]

‘Crap…’ was all Harry could think. Why was his mouth always faster than his thoughts? Sometimes it really was a nuisance, it wouldn’t be the first time that his lack of thinking got him in trouble. Especially with professor Snape, well in his defence, everything got him in trouble with Snape even breathing. It had been like that since the moment he stepped into the potion’s classroom in his first year. The class had barely started and the potion’s master had already made his hatred for the famous Boy-who-lived known to everyone in the room.

The class could not have been over quick enough. The moment the bell rang, Harry grabbed his stuff, squeezed it in his bag and ran out of the room without a glance backwards. He immediately ran to Gryffindor Tower, ignored everyone in the Common Room and bolted into his dorm. He flopped onto his bed and barely 5 minutes later, Ron and Hermione entered the room. At first he refused to lift his head from his pillow, so he only heard Ron sit on his own bed and Hermione on the end of Harry’s bed.

“Why did you do that Harry, you know you should watch yourself in front of Snape. Normally I would say that it was unfair like every other time you received detention from him, but I must say that I agree and you deserved this. You can’t just be cheeky or disrespectful to a professor, you need to respect them. Especially Snape! You know what he has done for you, he saved your life on numerous occasion. I’m not even mentioning all the good things he has done for the Order of the Phoenix.” Hermione lectured.

“Mate, don’t listen to her, that was absolutely brilliant! Have you seen his face? It looked like he would explode, I swear he only can reach that state because of you, not even Neville can come close to it. You should get a standing ovation or something like that. Or when he finally explodes an award for services to the school. We could finally be rid of the greasy git. No more bat of the dungeons…” Ron cheered. “We should definitely watch this memory again in a pensieve. Neville, Seamus and Dean would also love to see it again. Oh, I just had a brilliant idea, we should give it to the twins as a Christmas present. They would love it and we wouldn’t need to buy them anything extra.”

Despite being in a terrible mood, Harry started to laugh with all of Ron’s ideas. Some of them were just amazing. A small look at Hermione told him that she would love to tear him a new one, but she was too busy with hiding her own amusement.

“Sure thing Ron, I just know the twins will love it…”

 

* * *

 

 

At moments like these, time seemed to fly. In a matter of a couple of heart beats it was Saturday night. Not wanting to be late for his detention, Harry said goodbye to his friends with a forlorn look on his face and made his way to the dungeons. Every step he took, seemed to increase his nervousness, but there was no going back. After all these years, Harry was still stressed for every detention with Snape. He didn’t know why as he had had enough experiences over the years, maybe even more than any other student. Perhaps even more than Fred and George… probably not detentions or the loss of points in general, but definitely more regarding Snape.

Before his hand was able to knock on the door to Snape’s office, he heard the foreboding voice: “Enter.” Taking one last breath Harry opened the door and walked into the room. Snape was seated behind his desk and was busy correcting essays. Harry shuffled closer to his professor and waited to be recognized. Unfortunately, this was a game that Snape liked to play with him, just to see how long it would take for Harry to break. This time it only took the professor approximately 5 minutes before he looked up to see his ‘favourite’ student.

“Mr. Potter, I see you are on time for a change. Maybe you are finally learning manners after all these years. But I won’t get my hopes up, you will always stay an arrogant and ignorant little brat.” Snape sneered.

Gritting his teeth, Harry didn’t raise to the bait. “Yes, sir, where are the cauldrons I should polish for you tonight?” he asked.

“Oh no, Mr. Potter, I have something different planned for you tonight. I may not have much hope for you, but I am not willing to give up. Seeing as you have never had a stable hand to guide you with those muggles, your abomination of a dogfather or any responsible teacher, I have decided to teach you a lesson. From now on, I myself will hold you responsible for every bit of cheek, arrogance or mischief you get riled up in.” Snape said.

Ignoring the comment about Sirius, Harry asked: “What do you mean, sir? Why would you do that? Why would you show an interest in me like that, no-one before you has done so? The Dursleys never cared and Sirius never got to have the opportunity to hold me responsible for my actions.” Some part of him wanted to have someone to hold him responsible, someone to care about him. But why Snape? Snape hated him!

“I am aware that your upbringing wasn’t favourable and that is why I will take some of my precious time to guide you and discipline you. I will be strict with you! You won’t get away with anything. Now stop all this chitchat and come closer.” Hesitantly Harry shuffled his feet closer and closer to the professor. He still wasn’t sure what was going to happen. When he was close enough, Snape took his upper arm and guided him over his lap. When it started to dawn on Harry what was going to happen, he started to struggle, but the potion’s master was much stronger.

“You can’t do this, I am 16! I am much too old to get a spanking…” Harry protested weakly.

“Silence, Potter, you know that this is what you deserve and we both know that it will do you some good. You are not the first one who gets pulled over my knee, how do you think I punish my Slytherins?” Snape lied. In all honesty, he would never dare to pull one of the other students over his knee, but Potter didn’t have to know that. They would surely go to one of the other teachers or their parents and he would certainly lose his job. In comparison to the other teachers, Severus believed in corporal punishment and had wanted to spank the young Gryffindor for a long time, knowing that the boy would never tell anyone.

Without further ado, he pulled the boy closer and with a quick pull, he removed his trousers and pants in one swift motion. He couldn’t wait to turn the pale, smooth skin in front of him a deep red with his own hand. Before the boy could begin his protestations, Snape delivered the first smack.

SMACK

Even though it wasn’t very hard yet, the boy gave a tiny squeak of surprise. Not taking any further notice, the older man continued his swats in quick succession.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

The boy had grasped his leg in a firm hold, but he was staying mostly silent. He clearly didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his professor, but that wouldn’t do him any good. Snape was planning to break the boy apart so that the message came across clearly. With each smack, the arse of the boy grew redder and redder. It actually was a pretty nice colour, quite appropriate for a Gryffindor.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

After a particularly hard swat, the boy yelped out loudly, which brought a satisfied smile on the potion’s master’s face. After that it didn’t take long before the boy was screaming each time the hand came down. Tears came rolling down his cheeks before the professor finally spoke to his student.

“You know, you deserve this Harry. You have been a bad boy, but you are paying for your mistakes. You are taking your punishment very good and after this you will be completely forgiven.” Snape said with a silky voice. The fact that he had spoken Harry’s first name didn’t even register to the small boy. The only thing he could do, was grip the leg of his professor a bit tighter and pretending not to notice how wet the pants were getting from all his tears.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

The amount of smacks were gradually decreasing. Unbeknownst to the boy, was that the potion’s master was getting aroused by the punishment. Every time the small body writhed in his lap, his cock got a bit harder and harder. Despite his obvious arousal, he didn’t worry about it for he was sure that the boy in his lap was too oblivious and naïve to notice anything wrong going on. And even if he would, he wouldn’t realise that it wasn’t proper for a professor to do such a thing.

“Hush Harry, you did such a good job. I forgive you now, you can relax. I won’t give you an ointment to take away the pain, because you will need it to learn the entire lesson, but I will rub it for you to reduce the stinging. Is that alright?” Snape asked.

“Yes… Please, professor… I am sorry… I won’t do it ever again… I promise. I truly am sorry… I didn’t mean to be cheeky… I just wasn’t thinking.” The boy stuttered.

With soft, soothing motions, the older man began rubbing Harry’s butt. He continued to do this for a while and just occasionally let his finger slide over the boy’s crack. Each time his finger encountered the puckered hole, the boy let out a tiny moan. Too engrossed in the feeling of comfort to notice what his professor was doing to his bum. With a wicked smirk, Snape cast a wordless cleaning and lubrication spell and swiftly penetrated the boy’s asshole. It didn’t take long for the boy to be properly moaning out loud.

Harry was entirely hard now and instinctively began humping against his professor. All of it just felt too good to really care what he was doing. Shortly after, another two fingers were added to the first.

“Doing so good, Harry, you are taking my fingers so well. It is like you are made for this. Remember, this is your reward for taking your punishment so well. You have truly earned it. Are you ready, Harry, I know that you can take the last bit of your reward.” The silky voice asked.

“Yes, please… more, professor. I can handle it… thank you… yes, oh Merlin, yes… please, professor. I want more… please, give me more…” the boy begged.

Severus stood up, taking the boy with him and bend him over his desk. His cock was finally able to replace his fingers. ‘Oh, sweet Merlin, this feels good, so tight. The boy must be a virgin. This is amazing, I am the first man ever to be inside of him. It has been a long time since my cock has been surrounded by such a warm, tight heat.’ He thought.

Soon he began to thrust into the boy’s hole at a punishing pace. He didn’t feel like going slow tonight. Surely he would get another opportunity to torture the boy and take him nice and slow. He just loved all the noises his student could make, from soft little moans to loud yelps every time his prostate was jabbed by the intruding cock. After a few minutes of hitting the boy’s prostate with each thrust, he felt it when the boy finally came completely untouched, because the rim surrounding his cock, became unbearably tight. He just couldn’t postpone his own orgasm any longer, the boy’s eager little hole milked him for every last drop of cum he had in him.

Harry was exhausted and collapsed completely onto the desk. He wasn’t sure of how all of this had happened, but he had liked it none the less. Maybe Snape was right, he just needed a firm hand guiding him. He had been punished, but also comforted and rewarded afterwards.

Snape cleaned both of them up with a quick movement of his wand and tucked himself back in, before pulling the boy’s pants and trousers up and zipping him up completely.

“Maybe, it isn’t too late for you, Mr. Potter, maybe there is hope for you yet. Hopefully you will have learned your lesson, but if you haven’t I will take you over my knee again, before you can say the word ‘punishment’. You can go back to your tower now, detention is over. Good night Mr. Potter.”

 

 


End file.
